warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
DonnerClan
Auf dieser Seite werden alle DonnerClans - ob aus den Büchern oder euren eigenen Geschichten - zusammengefasst. Jeder darf hier seinen Abschnitt bearbeiten. Wenn du deine eigene Version vom DonnerClan hast, so füge dies unter einer neuen Überschrift mit dem Titel "(Dein Benutzername)s Kontinuität" hinzu. Um Übersicht zu erhalten nutze bitte die Hierarchie-Vorlage. Bei Problemen oder Fragen wende dich an einen der Admins. Viel Spaß beim Erstellen! :) DonnerClan (Standpunkt deutscher Bücher) DonnerClan (Standpunkt englischer Bücher) }} Eternal Darknesss' Kontinuität A Forgotten Promise Schattentanz' Kontinuität Löwenflammes Kontinuität !!Achtung!! enthält Spoiler für die englischen Bücher! }} Gewitterherz' Kontinuität Dies ist der DonnerClan meiner FanFiction Der dunkle Fluss. Es ist eine Geschichte die lange nach der Zeit von Feuerstern spielt. Kojotenpfotes Kontinuität 'Warrior Cats was wäre wenn' Feuer und Eis was wäre wenn Geheimnis des Waldes was wäre wenn Gefährliche Spuren was wäre wenn Stunde der Finsternis Was wäre wenn Mitternacht was wäre wenn Rise of the MoonstreamClan Mondwechsel Sonnenwende Traumnacht Sternenfall -folgt- Ist es wirklich Richtig Schakalsterns Traum DonnerClan Grinsekätzchens Kontinuität DonnerClan Sakura Kuromis Kontinuität ~ *Hier ist die Hierarchie aus Snow Warriors* ~ HollyMoons Kontinuität ''Die Macht des Löwen(Staffel): DonnerClan Die Gier der Sechs (Ff): DonnerClan Honeys, Ivys & Smileys Kontinuität Die aktuelle Hierarchie des DonnerClans in ''Erbe der Finsternis. DonnerClan Wildblüte&Kojotenpfotes Kontinuität Frische Narben Honigtigers Kontinuität DonnerClan Strahlen der Sonne DonnerClan Rosenwolfs&KojotenpfotesKontinuität Alte Bedrohung Aschenstreifs&KojotenpfotesKontinuität Aufstieg des Tigers DonnerClan Blattsees Kontinuität Die Hierarchie des DonnerClans 10 Monde später: Anführer Brombeerstern-dunkel getigerter Kater zweiter Anführer Eichhornschweif-'''rote Kätzin mit grünen Augen und einer weißen Pfote '''Heiler Häherfeder-blinder, grauer Kater mit hellgrauen Streifen und blauen Augen, Mentor von Saatpfote Krieger Farnpelz-orangeroter Kater Ampferschweif-schildpattfarbene Kätzin Millie-silbern getigerte Kätzin Wolkenschweif-weißer Kater mit dichtem, langem Fell Dornenkralle-goldener Kater Birkenfall-brauner Kater Weißflug-weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen Haselschweif-braunweiße Kätzin Beerennase-cremefarbener Kater Mausbart-grauweißer Kater Blattsee-weiße Kätzin mit goldenen Streifen und bernsteinfarbenen Augen Löwenglut-goldener Kater, Mentor von Lillienpfote Lichtherz-weiße Kätzin mit goldenen Flecken und vernarbtem Gesicht Fuchssprung-rotorangener Kater Eiswolke-weiße Kätzin, Mentorin von Schneepfote Unkenfuß-dunkelbrauner Kater Rosenblatt-cremefarbene Kätzin Wurzellicht-braune Kätzin mit gelähmten Hinterbeinen Blumenfall-schildpattfarbene Kätzin Hummelstreif-goldener, getigerter Kater, Mentor von Taupfote Efeusee-hellgrau getigerte Kätzin, Mentorin von Bernsteinpfote Maulwurfpelz-braunschwarzer Kater Kirschfell-rote Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Mohnfrost-rote Kätzin mit blauen Augen Schüler Schneepfote- weiße Kätzin mit blauen Augen Bernsteinpfote-goldene Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Taupfote-graublaue Kätzin mit blauen Augen Lillienpfote-schöne, weiße Kätzin mit lila Augen Saatpfote- kleiner, brauner Kater mit grünen Augen und weißen Pfoten Königinnen Rußherz-rauchgraue Kätzin, Mutter von Feuerjunges, Abendjunges und Glutjunges Taubenflug-graue Kätzin, Mutter von Silberjunges, Kieseljunges und Steinjunges Minka-cremefarbene Kätzin vom Pferdeort Junge Feuerjunges-roter Kater mit grünen Augen, Wiedergeburt von Feuerstern Abendjunges-goldener Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Glutjunges-kleine, schwarze Kätzin mit orangenen Flecken und braunen Augen Silberjunges-silberne, schöne Kätzin, Wiedergeburt von Silberfluss Kieseljunges-großer, grauer, muskulöser Kater mit blauen Augen Steinjunges-grauer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Älteste Spinnenbein-grauer, langbeiniger Kater Graustreif- grau getigerter Kater mit blauen Augen Sandsturm-kleine, gelbbraune Kätzin Borkenpelz-braun getigerter, griesgrämiger Kater Sternenschnee`s Kontinuität Anführer Brombeerkralle – dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Zweite Anführerin EICHHORNSCWEIF – dunkelrote Kätzin mit grünen Augen Heiler HÄHERFEDER – grau getigerter, blinder Kater mit blauen Augen; Mentor von WURZELLICHT - dunkelbraune Kätzin Krieger DORNENKRALLE- goldbraun getigerter Kater AMPFERSCHWEIF – schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen; Mentorin von Nachtpfote MINKA- Kätzin mit langem, cremefarbenem Fell BLATTSEE – hellbraun gestreifte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und weißen Pfoten; Mentorin von Waldpfote SPINNENBEIN - langgliedriger, schwarzer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen; Mentor von Sternpfote BIRKENFALL- hellbraun gestreifter Kater WEISSFLUG- weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen BEERENNASE- sandfarbener Kater HASELSCHWEIF- kleine grau-weiße Kätzin MAUSBART- grau-weißer Kater LÖWENGLUT- goldgelb getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen; Mentor von Friedenspfote FUCHSSPRUNG- fuchsbraun getigerter Kater EISWOLKE- weiße Kätzin; Mentorin von Mondpfote UNKENFUSS - schwarz-weißer Kater ROSENBLATT- dunkelcremefarbene Kätzin MOHNFROST- schildpattfarbene Kätzin; Mentorin von Falterpfote BLUMENFALL- schildpattfarben-weiße Kätzin HUMMELSTREIF- sehr hellgrauer Kater mit schwarzen Streifen; Mentor von Silberpfote KIRSCHZWEIG- rotbraune Kätzin MAULWURFDORN- braun- und sandfarbener Kater LILIENHERZ- graue Kätzin SAATKRALLE- hellgrauer Kater TAUPELZ- dunkelgrau getigerter Kater BERNSTEINMOND- braune Kätzin; Mentorin von Pfeilpfote SCHNEESPRUNG- weißer Kater mit blauen Augen; Mentor von Seepfote SONNENDORN - weißer Kater mit gelben Augen VOGELFEDER – hellbraune Kätzin Schüler MONDPFOTE – nachtschwarze Kätzin mit schimmernden dunkelblauen Augen und silberner Vorderpfote FRIEDENSPFOTE – schneeweiße Kätzin mit schimmernden grünen Augen WALDPFOTE – dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit silber-grün schimmernden Augen STERNPFOTE- goldenweißer Kater mit goldenen Pfoten, Brust, Schwanzspitze und Augen FALTERPFOTE – weiß-schwarze Tigerkätzin SILBERPFOTE – silberweiße Kätzin SEEPFOTE– grau getigerter Kater PFEILPFOTE– brauner Kater mit blauen Augen NACHTPFOTE – schwarze Kätzin mit einem roten Ohr Königinnen RUSSHERZ- grau getigerte Kätzin; Mutter von Sternpfote und Amseljunges(noch in der Kinderstube weil Amseljunges bei der Schülerzeremonie krank war) TAUBENFLUG- hellgraue Kätzin mit blauen Augen; Mutter von Falterpfote, Lichterjunges und Friedenspfote (noch in der Kinderstube weil Lichterjunges bei der Schülerzeremonie krank war) ASCHENLIED- grau getigerte Kätzin mit schwarzen Pfoten; hochschwanger Junge AMSELJUNGES – dunkelgraue Kätzin mit roter Schwanzspitze LICHTERJUNGES – gold getigerte Kätzin mit schwarzen Pfoten Älteste MILLIE – silbern getigerte Kätzin SANDSTURM - kleine gelbbraune Kätzin WOLKENSCHWEIF – langhaariger, weißer Kater LICHTHERZ – weiße Kätzin mit goldenen Flecken FARNPELZ – goldbraun getigerter Kater Siteare's Kontinuität DonnerClan Spottedstorm23's Kontinuität Flower out of Dust DonnerClan Rabenmaedchen's Kontinuität Toalgi29302s&Windfeders Kontinuität Kategorie:Clans Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Hierarchien